1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bra that has a front panel in the decorative form of a camisole wherein the camisole provides additional support to the wearer.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Many classy dresses and blouses have slightly, or even significantly plunging necklines. Such dresses are great for a night on the town. However, due to the cleavage exposure provided by the neckline, such dresses and blouses tend not to be appropriate in business and many family settings. To solve this problem, a secondary clothing layer, in the form of a camisole can be worn. However, such an additional layer can provide unwanted lines visible through the dress or blouse, and even if such visible lines are not present, the additional layer may not prove feasible in warm weather climates.
To address this problem, several devices have been proposed to eliminate the need for a full secondary layer of clothing. One such device is commonly called the bralette, which is basically a bra-like device in appearance, yet offers no support for the female breasts and is often a guy's best friend when a breeze is occasioned. Such bralettes, due to their bra-like appearance, are not appropriate when worn with low cut tops.
Another device, known as a Winkee, and found at www.thewinkee.com, is basically, a thong-like appearing device for a bra. The Winkee provides the modesty needed with an otherwise low cut dress or blouse. However, the Winkee relies on adhesives that adhere the device to the wearer. As some people are allergic to certain adhesives, and some people do perspire, such a device may not prove feasible to many.
Other cover devices have also been proposed, however, such other devices, like the Winkee, act dominantly in a decorative capacity and inoperative in providing control, molding and support of the breasts of the wearer.
What is needed is a device that allows a woman to be able to wear a low cut dress and blouse, yet have the ability to modestly cover her cleavage exposed by the low cut, without the need to don a full secondary layer of clothing. Such a device must not rely on adhesives that may contact the wearer (and may decouple therefrom should the adhesive layer become moistened due to perspiration or other cause), while also providing confinement, molding and lift for the breasts, while at the same time minimizing bra bulge.